Second Chance
by iRiSh-AcE
Summary: She thought it would go away. The feeling of loss of what she never had. The heartache and confusion. She wanted her secrets to stay buried. But the past never stays in the past. What if a secret kept for 15 years was finally revealed? Set15YearsAfterSea1
1. When Everything Seems Perfect

***I have written other fan fictions but this is my first fanfic that I am posting here. Please tell me what you think. =D

Fanfic:

~Second Chance~

Chapter 1- When Everything Seems Perfect

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." _

"Please get that cover to layout." Brooke told her assistant. "And I need my new line for Macy's meeting in twenty."  
"Okay...consider the layout done and the clothing is already set up in the conference room." Maggie, the assistant said. She is twenty years old with strawberry blond hair. Brooke likes her because she's quick and always ahead. At first she was uneasy at hiring her because of her age but Maggie proved herself.  
"Thank you so much." Maggie turned and and left Brooke alone in her office. She was sitting beside her desk with her designs laid out in front of her. All that occupied the glass desk were the designs, a computer, a phone and four photo frames; three pictures of her daughters and one of her husband; Grace, Kaycee, Leah, and her husband, Jared. Brooke met Jared during college and they got married much to Victoria's dismay. The couple have three children, Grace, 9, Kaycee, 5, and Leah, 4 months. In all the pictures, her perfect, beautiful children were smiling and wearing her very own designs. There was just one thing missing; one more photo. Brooke collected her drawings and went to the conference room. After closing the deal, Brooke started her Toyota RAV4 and drove to the elementary school to pick up Grace and Kaycee. She stood outside, next to the car to wait for her kids when she saw a silver, Toyota Highlander pull up next to her own. Her heart clenched. Brooke didn't know why it still had such an effect on her. What happened was so long ago. What happened in the past shouldn't affect her now...it should stay in the past. A blond girl with long legs stepped out of her car and walked over to Brooke with a smile plastered on her face.  
"Hey Brooke." Peyton said.  
"Peyton. Hey." Brooke replied, ignoring the feeling. They were best friends, it shouldn't be like this. Brooke didn't even love him anymore.  
"How did the meeting go with Macy's?" She asked.  
"Really well. We drew up a contract and everything- It'll work out. They like the kid's line too." Brooke told her.  
"That's awesome, Brooke." Peyton gushed. They heard the bell ring out and a swarm of kids rushed out of the double doors and onto the lush green grass.  
"Mommy, mommy!" Brooke turned to see her five year old, Kaycee, running towards her with her backpack bouncing and a paper in hand with her long dark brown hair flying wildly.  
"Hey baby." Brooke said as she picked her up and put Kaycee on her hip.  
"Look what I made." She said excitedly and showed her mom a drawing in crayon of their family.  
"That's beautiful! We'll put it on the fridge." She said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. Brooke looked into her daughter's eyes and saw her own staring back at her, the gorgeous green eyes.  
"Hey Aunt Peyton." Kaycee said with a bright smile.  
"Hi Kaycee. Can I see your picture?" Peyton asked and Kaycee handed it to her. Two girls ran up to the group with wide grins.  
"Hey cuties." Brooke greeted.  
"Can Chloe come over for dinner?" Grace asked her mom.  
"Of course she can, just as long as its okay with Aunt Peyton." Brooke answered running a hand through her daughter's blond hair. Chloe and Grace turned to Peyton with puppy dog eyes. Chloe's green eyes and Grace's blue eyes were pleading.  
"Yeah, yeah you can." Peyton said to them.  
"Yes!" The echoed each other and Peyton and Brooke grinned.  
"Well, I've got to go pick up Caitlyn from the babysitters." Peyton announced.  
"I need to pick up Leah. So let's go." Brooke said and opened the door and placed Kaycee in her booster seat. Grace hopped in the front and Chloe went in on the other side in the back.  
"Bye Peyton." Brooke said as she got in.  
"Bye B." Brooke drove to the babysitter's house and the kids hopped out and raced to the door. Grace won.  
"Hey guys." Ashley, the babysitter said as she opened the door. Ashley is thirty years old and has a kid of her own but still runs her babysitting service. "Leah's sleeping right now."  
"Oh, okay. Thanks." Brooke said as they walked inside. Brooke picked Leah up carefully out of the crib.  
"Grace, can you get her bag please?" She asked her nine year old.  
"Sure." She replied while taking it. Brooke carried Leah out to the car while the kids followed. She buckled Leah into her carseat as she snoozed.  
"Girls, please be quiet on the ride home. Okay?" Brooke said as she got in the car.  
"Okie dokie." Chloe whispered and Brooke smiled.

Brooke was cooking dinner, steak and baked potatoes with corn when the phone rang. She wiped her hands off quickly and picked the phone up.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Is this Brooke Davis?" The woman on the phone asked.  
"Yes, this is her." Brooke replied.  
"Do you recognize the name Rylie Anderson?" She asked.  
"No." Brooke said. "Wait-" Anderson? Why is that so familiar? Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god. I mean, yes." Brooke told her as her breathing began irregular and heart was beating faster. "Why? Did something happen to her?"  
"Yes." The woman said. "I'm sorry but-" Brooke didn't hear the rest, the phone dropped out of her hand as her whole, perfect world came crashing down around her.  
_  
_

_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple." __  
__~Oscar Wilde_


	2. But I Gave Her Up

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Just a clarification, Rylie is a character I made up, she was never on the show. Okay, now that that is cleared up, Chapter 2! Please tell me what you think! =D **

Chapter 2- But I Gave Her Up

_"While we are all free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose our consequences of our actions." __  
__~ Stephen R. Covey _

_15 years and approximately nine months ago... _

_Brooke woke up feeling nausea and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Ah shit, the flu again, she thought. Brooke was having the worst week of her life. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend and now she is getting the flu. Sick with no friends, now who's going to bring me chicken noodle soup? Brooke thought. _

_She threw an outfit together and hopped in the shower. Brooke let the water run down her body for a few minutes. She wanted it to erase the pain and heartache she was feeling. Did it ever go away? Brooke got out of the shower and blow dried her hair after getting dressed. When she put the blow dryer under the sink, she saw the box of tampons. A million thoughts hit her at once. She picked up the box and looked at it. Oh my god was the only thing that came to mind followed by a few choice words. She was pregnant. But Brooke had to make sure. There could be a chance she wasn't...maybe her cycle was just being irregular and had the flu...it was possible, right? _

_After school, Brooke went to the drugstore one town over. It would have been huge news if Brooke Davis was knocked up by her cheating ex-boyfriend in this small town. As Brooke purchased the pregnancy test, she threw in a pack of gum with it. Anything you buy with a pregnancy test doesn't make it look better. As they fifty year old woman picked up the box to scan it, she looked at Brooke as if to say, 'You stupid little girl.' Brooke grinned at her and took the bag. __  
__"Come on." Brooke murmured as she waited to know if she was doomed to dig her own grave because Victoria sure wasn't getting any dirt under her manicured finger nails but she sure as heck was going to kill her. The little, pink plus sign appeared in the once open, blank space. Why is it that teenagers get pregnant because of pure stupidity but that adults who try for years to have kids can't seem it get it to work? __  
__"Oh my god. I am so dead." Brooke said as she stood in her bathroom. _

_She was standing in the living room of their house. Her parents were sitting on the couch in front of her…the only time they've been in the same room together this year. __  
__"Um...mom,dad...I'm....uh…pregnant." She said out loud for the first time. __  
__"Jesus! You are not!" Victoria screamed. __  
__"I knew this was going to happen! How could you let her run around with boys at all hours of the night?" Her dad yelled Victoria. Brooke found a spot on the floor and stared. They always fought. She heard her parents talk for a little bit and then they addressed her. __  
__"This is what is going to happen. You are going to go live in California for the next nine to ten months with my sister. You'll go to school there. After you have this...baby, you will give it up for adoption and then come back. No one will ever know that you were pregnant. Are we clear?" Victoria said firmly. __  
__"But-" __  
__"No buts. This is final. Go to your room. Now!" She added with a glare. Brooke took one last look at her mother and ran up stairs where she cried. Brooke cried for so many things; for losing her boyfriend, for losing her best friend, and for losing her baby that she didn't even have. _

_Three days later, Brooke Davis was on a plane to California. She didn't say goodbye to anyone, she didn't need to. After nine months, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and gave the baby up for adoption. She returned home, back to Tree Hill, two weeks after the baby was born. No one ever knew, that's the way to was supposed to be...to stay._

_Present..._

_Brooke was cooking dinner, steak and baked potatoes with corn when the phone rang. She wiped her hands off quickly and picked the phone up. __  
__"Hello." She said. __  
__"Is this Brooke Davis?" The woman on the phone asked. __  
__"Yes, this is her." Brooke replied. __  
__"This is Melinda Chase from Child Services. Do you recognize the name Rylie Anderson?" She asked. __  
__"No." Brooke said. "Wait-" Anderson? Why is that so familiar? Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god. I mean, yes." Brooke told her as her breathing began irregular and heart was beating faster. "Why? Did something happen to her?" __  
__"Yes." The woman said. "I'm sorry but-" Brooke didn't hear the rest, the phone dropped out of her hand as her whole, perfect world came crashing down around her. _

Brooke scrambled to pick up the phone.  
"I'm sorry, the phone dropped." She said quickly. "What happened?"  
"The adoptive parents of Rylie were killed in a car accident. In their will, it is said that you are her biological mother. They stated that if anything were to happen to them, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson want you to take care of her, as long as you accept. They have no family to speak of. This is the only option, besides Rylie Anderson being put in the system." The woman spoke formally.  
"I- uh- excuse me?" Brooke stuttered. She couldn't believe this. She gave her up, why would they want to give Rylie back to her? Brooke's decision to give her baby away haunted her every time she looked at one of her own children. What did she look like? How did she act? Is her life good? Brooke thought about the child she never knew every second of everyday.  
"We would like for you to come to our office. We can talk in person."  
"Okay, yes, I'll do that. Where are you located?" Brooke asked dazed. Melinda gave her the address and they hung up. Brooke stood at the counter, her hands gripping the sides for support for the longest time until Kaycee walked in.  
"Mommy, Leah woke up. She's crying." Kaycee said.  
"Oh okay. I'll get her. Thanks baby." Brooke replied and walked by her towards the nursery. She picked her youngest daughter up and cradled her. Leah looked into her eyes with her bright blue eyes while she played with Brooke's hair.  
"Leah. You're just so sweet." Brooke cooed and walked out of the nursery with her.

Rylie. Her name was Rylie. Brooke didn't even know her eldest daughter's name. Until now that is.

_"Some choices we live not only once, but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives." __  
__~ Richard Bach_

**Please Review! =D**_  
_


End file.
